The Green Eyed girl
by Hazeliedseductres25
Summary: Erik has left the Opera right after his beloved Christine ran away.  He has moved away to the countyside swearing off women.  But when a beautiful new woman moves in across from him.  Will Erik keep that vow? rated M for sexual themes/language violence
1. Chapter 1

Claimer: I do own the character Victoria Mordret!

French society did not suit her as much as her native English.

Her Father a wealthy and respectable man from Rome moved to London where he married the Duchess of Hertfordshire her mother. Her mother in return received animosity towards others of English society. When Victoria Mordret was born, gossip died down as a beautiful girl entered society. Her mother died during childbirth and Victoria was given her title as Duchess. She had darker skin then the average English woman yet her face reflected her aristocracy with high cheekbones and exceptional green hazel eyes. Her eyes demanded authority as she was able to be the center of attention in her long line of relatives. Women of the upper class somewhat feared her temper and respected her social status from a distance. Victoria only had a few friends who constantly clung onto her power knowing that when they were with her they were untouchable.

As a young adolescent of 13 she constantly strived to learn about almost everything. She took piano lessons and voice lessons and read as much history as she could. Being dubbed as the "weaker sex" angered her pride and made her strive to be the best at everything. She believed in perfection yet in her mind she knew that she was no where near close to it.

On her 17th birthday her father decided to move to France.

…

(Erik and Nadir are talking to each other in French)

Erik had given up on Christine. He knew that when he decided to let her go with Raoul. She did not love him and he could not take her pity. He decided to move a start anew in his new home in the country of south France.

He sat by the fire in an big leather arm chair with one long leg dangling over the arm of the chair while he observed one of his magical device that he twirled in his elongated fingers. His black mask covered most of his face except for a sensual mouth and strong jaw.

His long time friend Nadir sat on the opposite chair drinking some tea and observed him. He had news for Erik but was afraid to tell him.

"Daroga," Erik said in his smooth tenor voice.

"Mhm?" Nadir said questionably; he knew that if he spoke his voice would tremble.

"Is there something that you would like to tell me?" Erik asked still preoccupied by his device; by the way that Nadir had been looking at Erik, he could tell that there was something on his mind. Erik's gold eyes flashed up from his device and stared at Nadir.

Nadir began to perspire; he knew that Erik was no fool and if he shooed Erik's question away, he would get a hand to the throat, or worse.

"You are to have new neighbors Erik. The Duchess of Hertfordshire and her father are to be moving into the house next door."

Erik's device in his hand gave way to Erik's tight grip and crushed in his hand. The glass fragments fell into his lap and onto the floor. Erik had wanted to purchase that property and knock the mansion down to create more land for himself. Due to the Mansion's history the government would not allow Erik to do such a thing. Erik had planned to move out of his home to move into the larger one next door. But now seeing as the house had been taken, his plans were ruined.

Nadir winced as he saw the blood drip from Erik's cold palms. He stood up abruptly letting the pieces fall from his hands and fresh blood drip on the Persian rug. He stared into the fire silently. Nadir saw the tension in Erik's jaw and knew that Erik was trying his best at restraining himself. Erik slowly turned his head to look at Nadir.

"The Duchess and her father?"

Nadir sighed at Erik's curiosity, it was much better to hear him intrigued then irritated.

"Yes, the original Duchess died while giving birth. The daughter, she is supposed to be a very ill tempered girl."

Erik laughed and shook his head. 'Waite until she meets me;' Erik thought ironically. With his mask on there was no stopping Erik's sheer arrogance. He knew that he had the power to control with his voice and he knew that he was more intelligent than most.

Nadir looked at Erik; a proud 6 foot 4 frame with broad shoulders and long limbs. He looked as though he could be as graceful as a cat but as strong as an ox. His beautiful hands with long fingers clasped behind his back still dripped with crimson blood. Everything he wore was black which contrasted his marble white flesh. His raven hair neatly pulled back; he was the master of sensuality. The way he moved his hands, the way he walked, talked and smelled; he was the very definition of male. But poor Erik was not aware of these things. The horrible disfigurement that he was born with prevented him from obtaining love from the opposite sex. Erik never tried to have a wife because of his face. Nadir would never forget when he first saw his face. It was as though he was a scull a living scull! Only yellow thin paper skin lined his forehead and only two holes in place for a nose that never grew. His yellow eyes were like looking into Lucifer's hell. He was the angel of death, the angel in hell. His vocal chords charmed people in a trance, yet his face made people scream for cover. Poor Erik, no woman had truly loved him because they couldn't look past the face. So he replaced a yearn for power rather than sex.

"I should like to meet this woman. How old is she?" Erik asked turning his whole body to face Nadir.

"I believe she's 17."

"Young; is she pretty?"

"Yes she is, she is a little tawny due to the fact that she is half Italian."

Nadir knew that this caught Erik's attention. He loved the Roman architecture; that is where he learned his skills.

"Any 'skills'?"

Nadir knew what he meant 'does she have any talents to impress me?' Nadir also knew that he valued and loved everything beautiful. It would be a plus if she could be valued for more than just physical beauty.

"I don't know; I've only seen her once. She was riding on her horse earlier I believe that she is still outside."

Erik pilled back the curtain letting light into the darkness of the house. He saw a woman petting a black stallion. She wore black dress with her dark blond hair blowing in the wind. He saw the girl turn slightly and look at the house as if she knew that she was being watched. A smirk grew on her arrogant face; Erik smiled back and closed the curtain.

"Let us meet her shall we?"

"That is alright; you may go and convert with her I will stay here. Remember that she is British, they have different customs then the French."

"Remember what said about customs." Erik said as he exited the room with his hands still behind his back.

Nadir's smiled to himself remembering when he said 'Fuck your customs' and paid the woman full price for her items rather then bargaining.

…

Victoria had seen that man who was looking at her from the window. She couldn't make out what he looked like, but she knew by his stance that the person was definitely man. Dark clouds shrouded the sky; 'it was sunny a moment ago,' she thought. She pulled the hood of her black cape over her head as she mounted her horse.

"Hello Madam." A thick French accent said to her; she looked up to see a masked man headed towards her on a white horse.

"Bonjour monsieur peut je vous aident ?" (Hello sir may I help you?) She spoke to him in his native tongue. Erik smirked.

"Vous parlez Français ?" (you speak French?) He said as he rode up next to her.

"Si je ne faisais pas monsieur puis je ne parlerais pas dans votre langue maternelle." (If I did not sir then I would not be talking in your native tongue.) Victoria said sarcastically; Erik tightened on the reigns. He did not like it when someone talked to him like and idiot.

"J'ai pensé que la civilité était une vertu en Angleterre?" (I thought civility was a virtue in England?) Erik hissed angrily; Victoria was slightly taken back by his outright hostility but did not falter.

"Vous avez trouvé ma raison de s'écarter avant que je vous aie même dit." (You have found my reason for moving away before I even told you.)

Erik sensed the bitterness in her voice; he knew that he was a fault for that. He did not control his temper.

"I am sorry if I seemed hostile towards you; I must apologize for my horrible temper." He said in English; Victoria looked at him and nodded.

"I am the Duchess of Hertfordshire; but you may call me Victoria." She said in her British accent. Erik took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"You may call me Erik."

"You have a beautiful horse monsieur Erik."

"Thank you as do you; although it is quite a big stallion for a little lady like you." Erik said as he admired the sheer darkness of its finely groomed coat. Victoria's jaw tightened but she remained calm. She was fascinated by him and didn't want to fall out of his favor.

"It is true; he was rather wild at first. He would obey no one, but when ever I was near he seemed to calm down. So I trained the stallion and now he is as noble looking as you." Victoria said as she patted the horse's neck. Erik was startled to hear the blatant complement that Victoria gave him. He rarely received complements from anyone let alone a woman.

"So why have you come to France?" He said as they continued on a path in between both of their houses.

"I didn't really fit in with English society. I wasn't 'pure in blood' as they so said. I am half Italian and even though a Duchess there were still whispers. So I decided to leave; this place is very different from England, you French are…more acceptable with sexuality."

Erik expected that she would blush when she said such a thing, yet her face did not show any emotion even close to embarrassment. It was as though she was praising the French.

"And that upsets you?" Erik asked slyly, Victoria was quick to respond.

"Not at all, quite the contrary actually." Victoria said turning her head slowly to give him a devilish smirk. Erik was quite surprised; he valued virginity in a lady. If he became aware that she was not, his respect for her would vanish.

"Virginity is an asset in a lady, even more in a lady with royal blood."

"Who said I wasn't a virgin monsieur Erik?" Victoria said angrily; she did not like him preaching to her what she already knew.

"Who said I was questioning your virginity your grace?"

She swerved her stallion right in front of Erik's path.

"I told you Monsieur call me Victoria, such formality is not necessary. I am a far cry from being the true aristocrat my family wanted me to be." There was a hint of sadness in her voice. Erik's amber eyes studied her for a moment. She was wearing a mourning gown; it fit her nicely; hugging her bosom and curves tightly under the unforgiving corset.

"Why do you wear black your gra- Victoria?" he said correcting himself at the last minute. Victoria looked at him annoyed; these questions made him seem nosy.

"Monsieur Erik your behavior seems more prying than polite." She said as she swerved her horse forward to continue on her path.

Erik knew that she was trying to leave the conversation at that. His temper grew at her detestable behavior. He remembered the Daroga saying something about her uncontrollable temper. He restrained himself from putting his long fingers around her tiny neck. He took a deep breath before riding his horse next to hers once more.

"I, mademoiselle, find your behavior towards me quite abhorrent."

Victoria looked at him with indifference; normally she would walk away from someone who annoyed her. Yet there was something soothing and beautiful about him, she couldn't help but listen.

"You are right; I apologize, for I was being so very cold. I am taking out my anger on you and you don't deserve to be treated as such." Victoria said looking down at her hands. Erik knew that she was in pain; he could not see himself walking away from any pained creature.

"You seem upset, are you alright?"

Victoria looked at him; tears threatened her but she took a deep breath.

"My father is dying; the doctors said that he has about a week to live. His death is inevitable, but I cannot see my one companion die in pain. I wish he would sleep peacefully but he keeps coughing up blood. He was the only true friend I had; when he dies I will be left alone in this world."

Victoria's eyes spoke to him; her intense pain of seeing her father die with such horror. But she kept her head held high and looked trait onwards. When she finally looked at him she laughed a little letting a few tear drops spill out in the process.

"Oh I do apologize; you are a complete stranger and I am talking about such depressing subjects. It is not my personality to be talking about how I feel. I am not usually the one to open up."

Erik's heart almost broke; she was such a damaged creature. A butterfly with a ripped wing that couldn't fly; something that Erik would nurse back to health. Victoria though would not be an easy challenge. She would have a difficult time admitting to herself that she needed help. He remembered though that she gave him the kindest gift. She did not stare or ask about his mask.

Victoria had wondered though what would compel a seemingly handsome man to cover himself. Maybe he was hiding from the law, or maybe he wasn't handsome at all? It did not matter; she seemed so hypnotized by his beautiful tenor voice. It seemed to draw her in like a moth to a flame.

"All alone with a dying father in such a large house, must be lonely for you." Erik regretted saying that. 'Brilliant Erik; way to rub her sorrow in her face once more!' Surprisingly, Victoria did not take his comment in the wrong direction.

"I have the house staff around me; besides, I'm used to the loneliness."

"One never gets used to being alone, believe me." Erik said with a sigh; he knew the eternal darkness he shrouded himself in.

"You live alone monsieur Erik?" Her voice sounded so innocent at that moment rather than her usual bad tempered one. A beautiful clarity to her tone making Erik aware that could sing. A smirk came upon his lips but quickly faded away when she repeated her question.

"Yes I do; I am not married nor do I have many friends."

"Sounds a lot like me." She mumbled; her comment was not meant to be heard but Erik's hearing was exceptional. He pursed his lips; he usually wanted to be left alone with his work, yet the company of a beautiful woman was tempting. 'She will ask me to take off my mask one day. She'll scream in horror at my hideous face. I cannot take anymore rejection at my age. I am 40 and have seen too much sorrow in my days.'

"It looks as though it might rain; we should go inside."

Victoria looked up at the blackening sky and sighed.

"You may go inside monsieur Erik; I am alright if I get wet."

"Certainly not mademoiselle, you will get sick."

Victoria looked at Erik; she smiled sadly and looked away again.

"One must die eventually; if I feel death's sweet release by the end of the night so be it."

Victoria said as she continued onwards. Erik came forth and grabbed her horse's reigns.

"What can I do to make you go inside?" Erik asked almost pleadingly; he found it horrible that such a beautiful woman would be alright to die. It almost made him feel angry; 'how can she have gone through so little and want death as much as someone like me?'

Victoria studied him for a moment; it looked as though he was using every last ounce of strength to not literally drag her back to her house.

"I don't want to go back; I can't bear to sit alone and just play the piano." She huffed; he knew that she was inviting him to her home. She wanted him to ask though and that was something that Erik's ego dare not allow.

Victoria sensed his refusal of her offer and turned to continue on her path but Erik caught up to her and grabbed the reigns once more. He dared not touch her; his own mother couldn't stand his touch, how should a Duchess be any different?

"I need to ask what kind of flowers you would like around your casket."

"Why should I care? The dead can't exactly see." Victoria hissed, returning his sarcasm.

"Mademoiselle do not test me, I am not a patient man."

"I am free to do as I wish! And I do not need someone I just met who wears a bloody mask to tell me what to do!"

With that Erik let go of her stallion's reigns and she kicked her horse to gallop back towards her home. 'How dare she!' Erik wanted to go over to her and break her neck. Of course that was his usual response to people who insulted him. He had never hurt a woman though 'there's a first time for everything.' He grumbled as he rode back to his estate.


	2. Chapter 2

Nadir still sat in the same place when Erik burst through the doors.

"THAT INSUFFERABLE WOMAN!" Erik roared as he knocked over a candle stick and I few scores of music.

A slight all-knowing smile came upon Nadir's face. He knew that he would not get along with the Duchess. Then again, he really never got along with anyone.

"I take it that you did not like the Duchess?" Nadir said calmly sipping his tea. Erik's tensed shoulders straitened back into his tall composure as he turned very slowly to meet Nadir's eyes. Erik's orbs swirled like two molten pools and looked at Nadir with a sickening understanding.

"You knew that we would despise each other didn't you?"

"I thought that you might have…..miscommunications between one another."

"And yet you still let me go out there without warning me!" Erik said flipping over the coffee table with a deafening smash. Nadir was unfazed by Erik's far temper.

"Why does it matter? You wouldn't have listened to me anyway."

"Well at least I would have been prepared!"

"I did tell you that she had a bad temper, it was _you_ who arrogantly thought that you could control her!" Nadir fumed as he put the teacup down and got up to retrieve his coat.

"Oh and where the hell do you think you are going?" Erik shouted; Nadir had his back towards him.

"I'm going home; I've had enough of your childish anger for one day!"

After the door slammed Erik sat down on the armchair and tossed the mask to the floor. He was left alone for the night; 'always fucking alone!' Erik thought as he gripped the leather on the chair tightly. He remembered that woman; she did want his company. She wanted him to come home with her. 'She could never want the company of the Devil's Child!' Erik threw Nadir's empty teacup across the room. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Erik got up and replaced his mask; the servant came into the room. 

"Your neighbor the Duchess of Hertfordshire is here."

Erik's anger was completely drained and filled with an intense curiosity.

"Send her in."

A very soaking wet woman came into view. Her makeup ran from her eyes and her hair stuck to her face. She looked as though she ran over here. Before Erik could rudely ask why she was there, she started to fall forward only giving Erik little time to catch her. She began to sob and buried her head into Erik's chest.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know where else to go!" She whimpered; Erik held the poor girl tightly as if he wanted her to melt into him.

"What is wrong Victoria?"

Victoria looked up into Erik's golden orbs; tears mixed in with the rain.

"My father is dead."

Erik had nothing to say at that moment in time. He just allowed her to bury her face in his chest once more and cry.

They sat on the floor for an hour until she began to shiver. Erik's skin was never the warmest; some say that he was as cold as death. She looked up at him, relinquishing their closeness; the sound of his breathing was even beautiful. Her heart began to beat more wildly; she wanted to see if his lips were as soft as they looked. Instead, she placed a chaste kiss upon the leather mask that he wore. He felt the heat of her lips through his mask and could not surprise the slightest gasp.

"Thank you Erik; I apologize for my personality. I know it is difficult to converse with me."

"I accept your apology mademoiselle."

"How many times do I have to ask you to call me Victoria?" She said jokingly; he smiled at her and reluctantly released himself from her embrace. She frowned and shivered from the loss of his connection. He held out a hand and helped her up; they looked at each other for a few minutes before Erik pulled her close to him once more. Erik broke the silence.

"I hope this means that we can be friends; I so long for a friend."

Victoria looked up at the tall mysterious man. How could she say no? He was so lovely in his own way, she felt so lucky to be in his long graceful arms.

"I don't think that there would be anyone else I would rather share my companionship with."

Erik smiled at her response; she looked outside at the howling wind and the pouring rain.

"Did you walk through that storm?"

"I ran through it actually."

"That was a long run."

"I'm pretty athletic for a woman."

"I hope that you don't plan on walking through that again."

"How else do I get home monsieur?"

"You could always spend the night here. I do need some company."

"But I am soaking wet and I have no clothes to change into."

"I have some clothes that you can change into."

Victoria laughed softly.

"Did some mistress leave them here after an eventful night?"

Erik shook his head in mirth; he never thought an English lady in her status would say such a thing.

"No, she wasn't a mistress, but she did leave them here."

That was as close to the truth as he would get. He wouldn't dare admit that he made them for Christine.

"Alright I see that you don't want to talk about it."

Erik released her and called for a servant.

"He will show you to your room; perhaps you would like to join me for tea after you clean up?"

"That would me nice thank you Erik."

Erik was bold to kiss her hand; this gentlemanly gesture was enough to make Victoria blush a crimson red.

"Go along now I'll see you in an hour."

She smiled in excitement and turned around to walk with the servant. She never had a true friend before let alone a man. Her arrogance had disappeared behind a veil of childish delight. Her sorrow for her father still remained; maybe Erik could help her cope.

Erik watched her leave; he had never had a woman go to him for comfort. It was a refreshing delight in which his took pride in. He touched his masked cheek where she kissed him. This innocent little kiss made him feel alive once more. Such affection that she was not afraid to give him brought a small amount of hope rush through Erik's body. It was like water to a thirsty man; Erik regained his composure and walked to the fireplace and picked up the knocked over table with one powerful arm.

Victoria sat at the vanity while a maid combed through her hair.

"You know it is quit refreshing to the staff to see a woman in this dark house. The Master is usually quite alone except for that Persian that comes in once in a while."

This caught Victoria's attention; she had always been interested in the Middle East.

"Persian?"

"Oh yes your grace, I believe the Master used to live in Persia. He is quite a fascinating person."

"Do you know why he wears a mask?"

"Oh no your grace, we are not aloud to inquire about his mask. The Master forbids it; no one wants to feel the consequences if we make the Master angry. He has a terrible temper."

"I am aware of that. Leave my hair down I'll be going to bed soon anyway." Victoria said quietly as she watched the maid put her hair to the side.

"Yes your grace; is there anything else I can do?"

Victoria was snapped out of her thoughts; she looked at the maid thoughtfully.

"No thank you; you may go ill be down in a minute." Victoria said as she took one look in the mirror and smiled. She loved the color crimson. She never swayed from darker colors; they always seemed to fit her best. Victoria slowly stood up and walked out of her room. The storm still raged on; lightning hitting the earth with the wrath of the Gods.

Victoria made her way downstairs and made her way towards the fireplace in the library. She looked at Erik for a moment, watching him as he read a book. She saw the cover; "The Complete Works of William Shakespeare" and smiled.

"'Dismiss your vows, your feigned tears, you flattery. For where heart is hard, they make no battery.' My favorite lines that Shakespeare had written; although I am more interested in Voltaire's work then the man who wrote such a foolish story as 'Romeo and Juliet.'" Victoria said jokingly as she went to sit down on the chair opposite Erik.

Erik's full lips quirked in a smirk; he knew that she was toying with him. Maybe for once he would play her little game.

"You are not fond of love stories mademoiselle?"

"I am fond of 'realistic' love stories monsieur Erik, not fantasies."

"Fantasies? Are you getting your stories mixed up? Are you thinking about 'A Mid Summer Night's Dream?'"

"No monsieur I am not mistaken; you look over the greatest fantasy of all."

"And what my darling is that?"

"Love at first sight."

This made Erik want to laugh; of course how had he forgotten about that detail?

"What do you believe in?"

"I believe that it takes a while for someone to fall in love with someone else, don't you?"

Erik looked to the ground; it pained him to think about love. After a brief pause he lifted his head up to meet her concerned eyes.

"Yes, yes you are quite right. There is only physical attraction during the first meeting; especially when the person is beautiful." He looked into her with his fantastic golden eyes. Such sadness overflowed to her with such clarity it was as if he was crying out to the heavens.

Victoria decided to ignore the subtle complement he just paid her. The look of despair he previously gave her robbed her of her flirtatious attitude.

She stood up and sat on the rug beside his chair. He looked down at her in shock. A Duchess came and kneeled at his feet as though she were some helpless child seeking comfort from a guardian. She hesitated for a moment but she reached out and put her delicate hand upon his graceful fingers. She looked up to him with some tears in her eyes and, was that pity? Rage fueled within his veins as he stood up abruptly. The shock of his response made her jump back and cover her face in fear that he could strike.

"I'm sorry if I did anything I-"

"I don't need your pity mademoiselle;" Erik said icily. Victoria tilted her head confused.

"Who said that I pitied you Erik?" Victoria said as she sat up on the floor once more. It was terribly uncomfortable in a corset.

"I could see pity in your eyes Victoria! I know what you think, poor Erik, all alone in a big mansion hiding behind a mask. I have enough pity for myself already." Erik said as he turned his back toward her.

They were silent for a few minutes; Victoria let her tears flow freely down her face.

"Maybe I thought that we had something in common. I thought that we shared that feeling of loneliness, of anger, of rejection. I thought that I found a friend whom I could share my emptiness with. I thought that you were going to be the one who pitied me. But I suppose I was wrong; I'm sorry for wasting your time monsieur Erik; I'm going to bed, I'll be off in the morning and then you don't have to see me ever again."

Victoria tried her best not to break down; she hated feeling so helpless. She was all alone in this world. No friends, no close family, no one; Erik was now angry at her; maybe she was never meant to have a companion.

It broke Erik's heart to see that he was her only friend. She was such a lovely creature and she had no suitors. Perhaps her father took her here to run away from it all. Erik knew that he went too far; he just couldn't take anymore pity. That is all Christine had for him, no love, just pity. He turned around to see that she still had not gotten off the Persian rug. He came toward her and held out an elegant hand. She looked at his hand and then looked at him.

"Please, let me help you up. A lady should not be on the floor."

She took his hand and stood up. When she was done brushing off; she looked at him with an emotionless face and turned and began to walk away. As he watched her walk off, he could here Nadir's voice ringing in his head. 'You bastard; how dare you treat her like that! Go and catch her, you may need her help as much as she needs yours!'

"Victoria!" Erik could not believe he heard her name come from his mouth. She turned and looked at him. Erik came toward her and stopped dead close.

Victoria waited for him to talk. When he did not say anything she spoke up.

"Is there something you need to say Erik?"

Erik opened his mouth but nothing came out. After a few moments he found his words.

"I deeply apologize for what I did. I should not have been so cruel when you have just lost your father."

She stared into his gold eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug. This was not proper behavior, but she did not care. She wanted him to be close. She wanted to smell his maleness, feel his strong wiry arms wrap around her once more. She felt as though not even God could pull her away from his arms.

He was startled when he felt her arms wrap around his slender waist; but quickly returned the embrace. When they first hugged earlier that night and he rocked her small soaking form on the rug, it was merely for comforting her. Now, he studied the feel of her; the small size of her, the way her hands felt when they came across to rest on his chest. He wondered what she would feel like underneath the binding corset. His usually cold skin grew hot with anticipation. Damn his adolescent like libido! He had longed to feel a woman's warmth, yet his disfigurement had prevent him from getting anywhere near a woman. He couldn't bring himself to affectionately touch Christine without permission. Yet this woman ran into his arm and held him tight. She had yet to see his face, and he hoped that she never would.

"Thank you my dear friend. I hope that you know that I will always be there when you need me."

Erik gulped, he knew that what she said was innocent, but his mind wandered off into his sexual thinking. He slowly pulled her from the embrace; he didn't want her to feel the beginning of an arousal.

"It's late my Duchess; you should be off to bed. I see you in the morning; we might have a guest here."

"Is it the Persian?"

Erik looked at her curiously.

"How did you know about the Daroga?"

"The maid told me about him; please don't be angry with her it was my fault for prying."

Erik laughed, "Don't worry my dear I won't let her fall victim to my horrid temper if that's what you fear."

"Well I'll see you in the morning then."

"Yes, and I'll make you the tea I promised you. You don't mind Russian tea do you?"

"No, any kind of tea is fine monsieur." Victoria said giving a slight curtsy. Erik smirked and bowed back.

"I should be bowing to you; though I seem to forget that I am in the presence of royalty."

"Don't treat me as a Duchess Erik, treat me as a friend."

"May I do both?"

"I rather be regarded as a person rather than a title."

"Fair enough, Well goodnight…Victoria."

"Goodnight Erik;" and with those lat words she vanished into the dark and made her way to her room. Erik watched her walk away until she was swallowed by the blackness of the unlit hall. Erik turned and stood into the fire. He threw some powder in and watched the flames turn bright red. He sat in the chair and smiled to himself. This night he felt actually happier; now he had a friend with him. Not just a friend, a Duchess; he laughed at the irony at it.

"I ask you to bring me a friend and you reward me with a Duchess. Maybe you aren't so bad after all." Erik said to himself; he was happy that his prayer was answered. He was by no means a holy man; but when one is alone and desperate for companionship, one will do anything.

…


	3. Chapter 3

"I am beginning to feel sorry for you Daroga; have you no friends besides a lunatic?" Erik said while reading a book at the breakfast table.

"There are three plates set up; do you have company or have decided to play make believe?" Nadir asked sarcastically.

"Oh don't be so bitter Nadir; it is not becoming on you." Erik said still not looking up from his book.

"You still have not answered my question Erik."

"I don't have to." Erik said motioning his head towards the stairs. Nadir turned around to see Victoria walk down. Nadir's eyes widened in shock and looked at Erik suspiciously.

"Did she stay here on her on accord Erik?"

Erik's gold orbs met Nadir's and glared. "I know what you're thinking; don't be a fool. I would never keep a woman let alone a Duchess hostage."

"You are capable of anything when you are with a woman. I know from your past encounters with the opposite sex."

"Silence yourself Nadir; I am in no mood to talk about the past."

Nadir sat down on the other end of the long table. Victoria walked into the dining room and smiled at Erik. She wore a green emerald velvet dress that made her green hazel eyes sparkle.

"Good morning Erik." Victoria said as she sat in the chair in the middle of Nadir and Erik.

"Good Morning Victoria. This is my friend the Daroga."

"Yes, Erik told me that you would be coming; nice to meet you Daroga."

"I used to be a Daroga for the Shah a long time ago; you may call me Nadir."

"If you would be so kind, what does a Daroga's job entail?"

"He is like a police man in England." Erik interrupted; Nadir glared at him.

"More complicated than a simple police man; more like a detective." Nadir said kindly to Victoria.

"I was always fascinated by the Middle East. Maybe later you would be so kind to tell me about customs in Persia."

Before Nadir had time to respond Erik interrupted him once more.

"I'm sure he would be delighted to tell you about his customs. He never failed to lecture me on them." Erik mumbled sipping his tea.

"You must forgive Erik's sarcasm; he is not used to conversing with the human race;" Nadir spat.

"No your right I'm not used to conversing with the human race, just you Nadir."

Victoria tried to hide her laugh with a cough, but failed miserably.

"I apologize for our bantering; I know that it must be frustrating for you."

"On the contrary monsieur Nadir I find it quite entertaining." Victoria said while looking at Erik with a twinkle in her eye. Erik gave her a devilish smirk.

"Perhaps mademoiselle you would like to go for a walk later? The weather is so beautiful after a storm."

"Yes I would love to Erik; would Nadir like to come?" Victoria asked turning to Nadir. Nadir smiled and opened his mouth to respond to the invitation but Erik stepped in.

"Not unless Nadir would like to keep his head." Erik snapped; Nadir rolled his eyes.

"No it is quite alright my lady. It seems that Erik would like to keep you for himself."

"You make it sound like I am trying to court her." Erik said nonchalantly while keeping his eyes on Victoria.

"Then you have interpreted correctly."

This response made Erik glare a death wish to Nadir. He got up and went over to Victoria to help her form her seat. She took his hand politely and they began to walk out of the room together while Erik whispered over his shoulder.

"Hold your tongue Daroga."

"Yes master." Nadir said sarcastically. …

They walked together down the path; Victoria remained quiet for she couldn't seem to find anything to say. 'Say something Victoria! He will think that you are boring!' She winced at her own thoughts.

"So what do you plan to do?"

Victoria was snapped from her thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you plan on doing now that your father has died? Will you live all alone in that house?" Erik asked motioning to her grand estate.

Victoria looked at it with a look of despair and then looked down at her feet.

"What else can I do? I can't sell it; I can't go, I can't stay. I'm stuck in a situation that I find extremely depressing." She said jokingly; Erik smiled slightly and looked back at the road.

"May I make an observation?" Erik asked quietly; Victoria only nodded.

"I think that you are too afraid to be alone; yet you fear being with someone even more."

"You are somewhere on the target my dear friend yet you have failed to hit the bull's eye."

"Please do elaborate."

Victoria looked at him and then smirked.

"In time you will figure out monsieur." She said with a wink; her flirtatious attitude had returned which meant she was feeling more comfortable around him.

"I am interested in knowing everything about my new friend; every last detail."

"Every last detail you wish to know about me monsieur? It might take a while for you to figure out everything."

"I'm willing to wait."

"I thought you were an inpatient man?"

"There are some things worth waiting for Mademoiselle." Erik said smoothly; she turned away s he could not see her blush. How could this mysterious man make her feel this way?

They continued there walk for several more minutes before Victoria broke the silence with a random statement.

"I have always wanted to go to Paris to see the opera; wouldn't you?"

Erik's breath caught in his throat, his windpipe became dry as he tried to swallow. He knew that he could never go back to the beloved opera house that he so carefully designed.

"I have been there too many times; you are welcomed to go, but I will not be accompanying you." Erik said sharply; Victoria swerved in front of his path.

"Was I being too forward Erik? Or is it just in your nature to be rude?"

Erik's jaw tightened at her remark; he pushed her out of the way gently and continued to walk.

"If you would be so kind mademoiselle to leave me alone for the rest of the walk, I have suddenly lost interest in your presence."

Victoria let her jaw drop in outrage; she then turned on her heal and headed back to his home to get her belongings.

Erik turned to see her walk back to his house. He sighed and felt like hitting himself in the head with shame. He was lucky he didn't get a slap in the face for his behavior. He turned and continued his walk. He had some thinking to do.

…

Victoria stormed into the house and let out a scream of fury; Nadir came into the hall to see what all the commotion was.

"I see that you and Erik had another squabble."

Victoria looked at Nadir and straitened her pose.

"I don't know what I said. All I asked was if he would like to go see an opera in Paris with me."

Nadir nodded slowly; he knew all too well why Erik reacted that way.

"I cannot go into detail; if he learns to really trust you, he will tell you. But what I can tell you is to never mention the opera to him ever again. There are too many memories there for him; some of those memories are painful. I believe that he will open up to you; just give him a little more time. He has been hurt too many times to trust anyone quickly."

"Except you?" Victoria asked curiously; her child-like innocent tone made Nadir laugh.

"Sometimes I worry that he doesn't even trust _me_."

Victoria nodded, taking in all of the information that Nadir told her. They both turned to see Erik walk through the door. Victoria and Nadir stood there as though they were caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Erik looked at them suspiciously; and came towards them, his powerful strides towards her made Victoria feel smaller then she already was. She refused to falter, standing stock still until he came to a halt, standing mere inches away from her.

"What were you two talking about in my absence?" He asked slowly, eyeing Victoria angrily.

"I must ask your forgiveness Erik. I am sorry to have hurt you in any way."

Erik's expression softened; he knew that he was being a complete bastard to her. She turned away to make her way to the stairs but he grabbed her arm with his long fingers. She looked at him curiously.

"Are you leaving mademoiselle?"

"I thought that it would be best."

"Best For you?"

"No, best for you."

"Why is that?"

"Because it is obvious that temper always seems to get in the way of a conversation."

"I understand; but I beg you to bear with me. I am not used to speaking with a beautiful lady such as yourself."

"Your flattery is kind monsieur but it is not anyway to get through to me. I have been flattered enough in my life."

"I understand but please stay a little longer I promise that I will control myself."

Nadir snorted at Erik's comment; Erik snapped his head to Nadir and gave him a warning glance.

"Well I will be in the library if you need me." Nadir said softly and left, leaving Erik and Victoria alone once again. A few moments of awkward silence past before Erik cleared his throat and spoke.

"What are you planning to do today?"

"I don't know, maybe read or go riding."

"On such a beautiful day I hardly expect anyone to stay inside and read."

"I agree, I should take advantage of the weather and go riding." Victoria's voice slowly wandered off and died and the dead silence enveloped once again.

"Well I am going to join Nadir in the library; I need to speak with him for a moment. I will join you later my dear."

"Alright, take your time."

Erik kissed her hand and left her in the hall alone. She took in the magnificence that was Erik's manor. The detailed woodwork and the long velvet drapes gave an air of exquisite beauty and darkness. The house definitely reminded her of Erik himself; it was almost as though Erik poured his sorrows and joy into the architecture. She turned around to see an elegant grand piano. She loved playing the piano ever since she was young. She sauntered over to the instrument and sat down. Music scores were scattered all around the top. She picked up one of them and began to play.

…


	4. Chapter 4

"Having fun are we Erik?" Nadir said as Erik walked past where he was sitting, to sit in the opposite chair.

"Since when do I ever have any 'fun' Daroga?"

"When you are sadistically killing people I suppose."

Erik thought for a moment, his golden eyes seemed to glow with humor.

"I suppose that is true, but I haven't done such things in a while; so why are you asking me if I am having fun now?"

Nadir rolled his eyes; Erik's favorite game was 'torment the hell out of Nadir by asking him questions Erik already knew the answers to.'

"Don't play coy Erik; you so hate it when someone is that way with you."

Erik's hands flexed on the leather arm rest as he gave a deadly stare to Nadir.

"You must think that you are very high and mighty."

"Not at all; why do you say that?"

"Because in order for someone to blatantly point out someone else's follies. That person should be perfect himself in order not to sound too hypocritical."

Erik's voice went dangerously low; Nadir knew that their friendship didn't exactly safeguard his life. He was all to knowing of Erik's capabilities, these thoughts made Nadir perspire.

"I never said I was perfect; you are taking my words out of context."

Erik heard the nervous pitch in his old friend's voice and smirked. He let his back fall into the chair and relaxed his shoulders.

"Perhaps, but it's always enjoyable to watch you squirm in your seat."

Nadir sneered and sat up a little more strait in his chair.

"As I was saying; I think the reason why you are having fun is because of the young Duchess."

Erik's smirk fell from his lips; he touched his finger tips together in thought.

"She is a beautiful creature; especially when she smiles. It is an enjoyment to have someone who brings a little light into this dark place."

"I think the main reason why you are fond of her is that she is in the same boat as you."

Erik's jaw tensed, he got up and stood closer to the fireplace, staring into the burning flames. He took some powder from a silk pouch on the mantle and threw the powder into the fire. A bright red drew forth, turning the flames as crimson as the velvet curtains hung by the windows. It took a few minutes before Erik responded.

"She is not ugly Nadir; she does not look like hell itself. What if I become emotionally involved with her? One day she will want to see what lies behind this!" Erik pointed at his mask, his voice cracked slightly but he continued. "I am not the young man I once was. I am not as resilient to the screams of horror, the eternal darkness and the loneliness."

Nadir swallowed his surfacing tears and opened his mouth to say something but both his and Erik's thoughts were stopped by the sound of the grand piano.

…

Victoria lost herself in the music, it seemed as though the composer of the melody wanted to convey some sort of seductive sadness. It felt as though the composer wanted to bring the people down into a hole filled with passion and dread. It made her hair stand on end and her breathing heavy with desire. Suddenly warm breath hit her ear.

"Having _fun_?" the person whispered ironically; Victoria jumped and let out a scream of shock. She stopped playing and turned around abruptly to see a very amused Erik.

"Erik, you could have stopped my heart."

"I am truly sorry mademoiselle, forgive me."

"This is a beautiful piece you composed Erik."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"How did I know what?"

"How did you know I composed it?"

"I don't know, it just sounds like you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It sounds….. passionate." Victoria was hesitant to say it; she looked up into his golden eyes. He was bent over to her view point and there faces were very close together. A brief moment of lust swept through Erik's veins; he felt her warm breath on his skin and her green- hazel stare at him. He leaned in ever so slightly but then pulled back just as quickly. Erik cleared his throat and stood up strait.

"May I sit with you?"

She only nodded and moved over so she could make room for him. He sat next to her and placed his longs fingers on the ivory keys and began to play. She stayed silent and watched him intently. Her eyes followed the smooth movements on the keys, the way he majestically played the instrument.

Victoria's breathing grew heavier and her eyelids fluttered and closed. The music that he played heightened her sense of awareness making her hair stand on end. A chill of desire crawled up her spine. She stopped looking at the piano's keys and looked at the man who was playing it. His concentration was completely focused on his piano playing, his form, impeccable. She shivered as she remembered how he kissed her hand, or how he embraced her when she cried. The mask he wore did not even bother her in the slightest; it made her wonder no doubt about why he wore it. The strangest thing was that she hadn't really thought about it since the day she met him.

It became as clear as day to her; she wanted him. Victoria didn't know if it was love or unimaginable lust, she just wanted him. Victoria turned away and blushed at her thoughts. She turned back to him when she heard the music stop abruptly.

"Why did you stop?" She asked sadly; Erik studied her features.

"Because you seem uncomfortable;" Erik said as he looked at her curiously; he didn't seem insulted or offended in any way, just concerned.

"I never knew that you could draw forth so much emotion with music."

"It's a very good distraction; instead of writing my thoughts down, I create them into music."

"What were you feeling when you composed this piece?" She asked as she ran he delicate fingers over the ivory keys.

Erik swallowed, how could he tell her about this melody's meaning? How could he begin to tell her that even after 40 years, he remained untouched by a woman? How could he tell her that he was imagining them together intimately when he wrote this last night? The kiss that Christine gave him was not the kind of contact he yearned for. It was too light and unaffectionate; he wanted hard and passionate. His face might have been inhuman, but he was still a man, and a man had needs. He gazed at the curve of her neck, the slight pout of her full lips, and down to the cleavage that was pushed up but the offending corset. He looked back up to her eyes which bore into his, waiting for a reply.

"I don't remember; I have composed many pieces I don't know how to keep track."

Erik said as he began to play again.

She saw where his eyes traveled, to her bosom and how he struggled to swallow. He was attracted to her sexually, which was a start. She knew that he was not to be toyed with. He was far too cunning and ill-tempered to act like a heart–sick adolescent. What was she thinking? Erik was probably much older than her. She allowed herself to assess him completely. He was easily over six foot with his abnormally long slim fingers. She knew that even though he was almost skeletal, he was as strong as an ox. She loved the way he carried himself; so dominating and elegant. The one thing she really admired was his voice. His glorious magnificent voice that could have made her swim across the Atlantic ocean if he only asked her to.

"Victoria?" She was suddenly snapped from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry did you say something?"

A smirked formed on Erik's lips. He knew that she was staring at him. He seemed to have that effect on the opposite sex, but not as much of an effect as he had hoped.

"I asked you if you were still going to go riding."

"Oh, well I suppose, would you like to join me?"

Erik could sense the hesitancy in her voice. She presumably feared that he would become angry and walk away from her again.

"I would be delighted to Mademoiselle." Erik spoke as gently as he could.

Her smile was not lady like. It held a silent promise of good things to come. She was not as prudent as he thought. She was young, too young for him. She had not yet reached the age of 18, which made her the same age as Christine. He really did have an attraction to younger women. Maybe it was because of their sheer innocence and corruptible minds? But Victoria's mind could not be corrupted, he knew that. She had seen how cruel the world could really be. Well, she wasn't as experienced as him and probably would never be given her somewhat exotic looking face and her beautiful eyes. She was a stunning creature and would make any man in France fall at her feet. Victoria was probably unaware of her powers given she lived in such a pretentious country as England.

As they walked outside she turned to him.

"Would you mind walking to my stables? I would love for you to meet some of my horses."

"How many horses do you own Mademoiselle?"

"Call me Victoria, there is no need for such formality among friends, and I own around ten."

Erik looked at her in shock.

"Around 10 horses, why do you need so many?"

Victoria blushed and looked at her feet.

"One of my father's hobbies that I'm now stuck with I'm afraid. He told me that they reminded him of my mother's free spirit. I have only one stallion, which is the one you saw me riding. He's named Chance; and the reason why I said _around _ten is because I have some horses that are pregnant. I have commissioned another stable to be build to accommodate them."

"Would you mind if I bought the offspring? I only have one horse and she could do with some company."

Victoria's face lit up.

"You do not need to buy the horses off of me. I will gladly give you the horses free of charge."

"I am fully aware that your horses would be very expensive if sold on the market. I have enough money to pay you full price or them-" Victoria cut off Erik's rambling.

"Erik, you are doing me a great favor by taking these horses. I do not need the money that would be acquired if I were to sell these horses. Knowing that these horses are going to be taken care of is all of the satisfaction I need. I have become attached to my horses; they gave me comfort when my mother died. If you hadn't offered, I wouldn't have sold them."

"I- thank you Victoria, you are most kind."

"Come with me I'll show you which mares are carrying your future stable tenants."

When they arrived at the stables, they were greeted by one of the workers.

"Hello Gerry, how are they doing today?"

"Ello your grace; they're very happy it's a beautiful day. I don't think that they could've survived another day in the stalls."

Erik's jaw tightened when he gazed at the stable man. His accent was very different from hers and he didn't like the way he looked at her with his bright blue eyes.

"Victoria, may we go see the mares now?"

Erik couldn't hide the annoyance in his voice. Victoria gave him a confused glance.

"Alright, Cillian, please go and fetch Chance and Lilly for us and saddle them up."

"Right away your grace." Cillian said as he gave her a charming smile.

"I prefer to be called Victoria and thank you Cillian."

Cillian ran out of the stables with a smile on his face. Erik, on the other hand was not impressed.

"Why did you ask the help to call you by your first name; I thought that was reserved for your _friends_?" Erik laced his voice with acid. Victoria frowned; she did not want to fight with Erik.

"I apologize if you were offended Erik, but you must understand that I do not want to be referred to as royalty anymore. I just want to be a normal person, which is why I came here in the first place."

Erik's expression softened. "I apologize as well; I saw the way he was looking at you."

"Oh don't worry; my romantic thoughts are free from the likes of him." Victoria said as she let out a small chuckle.

"His accent is very peculiar, prey tell where is Cillian from?"

"He's from Ireland, a British colony. Very pretty place I must say."

"I must go there one day." He said as he looked around at the neatly kept stall.

Cillian came walking back with the two horses. The second horse that Victoria called for was a pure white color. Erik sneered; he knew that he would be riding a feminine horse.

"They are saddled and ready to go Victoria." Cillian beamed; Erik's jaw tightened when he heard the servant use her name.

"Thank you Cillian."

Erik reluctantly walked over to Lilly but Victoria grabbed his arm. An electric shock crept up.

"Erik, I want you to ride Chance. He seems like a perfect match for you."

This surprised Erik; Victoria was allowing him to ride her favorite and most valuable horse.

"Are you sure?"

"If anyone can control that wild animal it would be you. Besides, you didn't think that I would force you to ride Lilly did you?" That sly smile crept up her face. She was teasing him.

"It seems that you love to fool around."

His tone held annoyance but she knew that he wasn't really upset. She just smiled as she watched him mount his horse.

…...

Caledon Wells was a man created to thrive in the upper class society of England. His family was one that they called "old money." Ever since he was young, his father had sewed the idea of marrying a royal into his mind. Even though his family was rich, they had no royal titles. That is why Caledon had set himself on marrying Victoria. Even though her blood was not pure, she was still a royal. Caledon thought of her as a perfect match for him. Caledon sought every chance to see her. At parties he would always dance and laugh with her. She intrigued his curiosity with witty banter and kept him interested by playing hard-to-get (or so he thought). Caledon was a dark handsome man with a smooth voice and a knack for back-handed complements. He knew how to charm, but his old-fashioned views were not one bit close to chivalry.

He was completely dismayed when he heard that Victoria and her father had moved to France. His pride was hurt when he heard that he was one of the only men who did not receive a personal letter of farewell. Determined and scorned, he vowed that Victoria would be his wife by the end of the year. So he packed his things and set off on a journey to France.

…

"Oh there they are, lazy ones grazing in the fields. They should have given birth already but I think that the violent storm had made them a little reluctant."

"And Chance is the father of those foals?" Erik asked pet Chance's mane.

"Yes, he's the man of the farm."

Erik chuckled at her statement.

"You and Nadir seem to have a love-hate relationship." Victoria commented as they continued their ride.

"It only seems that way, but he and I go way back. I owe him my life."

"How did he save your life?"

Erik sighed, "When I lived in Persia as the Sultan's head assassin I was a very arrogant man. Well considerably more arrogant then I am now. I had become too overconfident in my ways. The young Sultan became bored with my devices and traps and ordered me to be killed. Nadir was supposed to take me to jail but instead he told me to run. That's how he saved my life."

"He's a very admirable person; I have to admit that I find your bantering quite entertaining."

"He thinks that he can out-wit me."

"I find it hard to believe that after all of your years of traveling you have failed to find one that could outwit you."

"You make me sound old madam."

"I apologize; I didn't mean it in that fashion."

"To answer your question, I have not. I learn quickly so any mentor that I have had I have surpassed."

Victoria quirked her head and smiled.

"What skills do you posses?"

Erik knew what she meant but he couldn't help but laugh inwardly at the double meaning.

"I am fluent in eight languages, I know a great deal of architecture, I can draw, write music, play instruments, sing, I'm a magician-" but Erik was cut off by Victoria.

"Oh you know magic? That's delightful!"

Erik was amused by her childish excitement to magic but welcomed it with open arms.

"Perhaps we can ride back to my house and I may show you?"

Victoria wanted to jump out of her skin. She looked into the amber pools that were Erik's eyes and smiled.

"Nothing would make me happier."

Just as they were turning around to head back to the house, both of them heard a voice.

"Victoria, Victoria!"

Victoria felt her heart drop into her stomach. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Cal," she whispered as her face went white.

Muhahahaha cliffhanger Tell me how you felt! REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Heyoo, sorry that I was so late, I thought about giving up on it but I know how you guys like it so I am decided to see this to the end! Anyway, I need some suggestions as to how to continue this. So if you guys could send me a PRIVATE message it would be much obliged. I thank you very much and I hope to see reviews as well.

~Hazeliedseduce25

Erik saw her mortified face and became worried. What had this man done to her?

"Who is he?"

Victoria was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Erik's beautiful tenor voice.

"He was one of my suitors back in England. He's the son of a very wealthy businessman, so wealthy that he dines with the royals. If anyone knew that he came here to try and court me, I would have no choice but to marry him."

This made Erik's heart almost stop dead.

"Why ever would you _have_ to?"

"Because he is the closest to a royal then anyone here could ever be. If they knew that I denied him, the rest of my family would shun me and I would be never welcomed in England again."

He could hear Victoria's voice crack.

"Do you think him a good man?"

Victoria's face was one of disgust.

"He's not horrible but he is just not the one for me. He and I would never be good companions."

As Erik saw the man approach he wanted to die. He looked strikingly handsome and strong. If she did not like someone as good-looking as that man then she would never look twice at Erik.

Both Victoria and Erik dismounted their horses.

"I'm glad I caught up with you. I just finished putting my things into one of your spare bedrooms and thought that we could catch up."

His voice was so smooth and deep that Erik felt somewhat jealous. He seemed perfect, but he knew that he was blatantly ignoring Erik's presence.

"Hello Caledon, I had no idea that you would be visiting me." Victoria tried with much effort to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

Victoria ignored his question with an introduction.

"Caledon I would like you to meet my new neighbor and friend Erik. Erik, this is Caledon Wells."

Caledon gave him a quick non-friendly smile but then did a double take.

"Why on Earth do you wear a mask?"

Erik was seething at the man's bluntness but before he could speak Victoria answered for him.

"It's none of your business why he wears a mask. I find it incredibly rude Caledon that you first arrive to my house without an invitation and then you insult my friend."

"Oh but I do have an invitation, from your father."

Victoria's face lost its color once more.

"And why did he invite you over?"

Caledon gave her a look of victory.

"He wrote telling that he would die soon and that you would need a friend and possibly ….. a husband to take care of you."

Victoria was outraged; she never thought her father would betray her like this. He knew that she was not interested in Cal. Why did he invite Cal out of all people to keep her company?

"I wasn't made aware of my late father's wishes and I apologize." Victoria said icily.

"Well now that you were made aware, would you like to go on a walk with me?"

Erik's fists clenched when he heard Caledon ask her for a walk. He didn't know why he felt this sort of jealousy. Maybe it was because that Erik could never compete with someone like Cal. Victoria was a rare beauty and she would produce beautiful children with Caledon. That thought made his hatred for the man grow even more.

"I am walking with my dear friend Erik. I will leave it up to Erik, if he wishes for you to join us."

Caledon looked upon Erik in the snootiest manner.

"I would prefer to walk alone with the mademoiselle, if you don't mind monsieur Caledon." Erik said as politely as possible.

Caledon stiffened at his response.

"At least your friend can speak with some civility. I trust that you will be more polite when we dine together tonight. I wait until then."

Caledon took Victoria's hand and gave it a light kiss.

Victoria and Erik watch Caledon leave. When he was out of ear shot she finally spoke.

"That man makes me so mad!"

"Then why don't you ask him to leave?"

"I cannot, it would look too suspicious now. He would think that you were courting me." Victoria said it as though it would have been a joke. Erik winced internally; he knew that she meant no harm by it.

"I would be more than capable at courting you." Erik knew that it was somewhat of a lie but he was intrigued at how she would react.

Victoria stopped in her tracks. A small smirk drew at the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, I thought you told me that you have very few friends."

"I am fully capable of mystifying you mademoiselle." Erik said lowly as he grabbed her hand to pull her closer. Victoria gasped as she was pulled toward his rigid body. His usually cold body radiated heat as she drew herself closer to him like a moth to a flame.

"How would you 'mystify' me Monsieur Erik?" Her voice didn't hold any sort of teasing. She wanted to know what Erik had in mind. Victoria looked up at him with hungry eyes.

"With my voice."

When Erik spoke those words, Victoria felt as though she was in a trance. His voice had changed from a beautiful tenor, to what to be described as God himself. Erik was absolutely the Angel of Music in the flesh. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt faint. Her body seemed like she was no longer in control of it. She was his puppet, Erik's plaything, and this excited her all the more.

Erik knew that he had her. She did not fight his voice, she let it seep into her mind and surround her soul. That made her Erik's doll. He could ask her to come to his bed and she would go willingly.

"Would you want to court me Erik?" She asked softly.

"Don't you think I am a little too old for you Victoria?"

"Age doesn't matter to me."

"I'm old enough to be your father."

"I don't care."

"Would you want me to court you?" Erik said in a teasing manner.

"Yesssssssss." Victoria said as her arms wrapped around his slender waist.

Erik's eyes seemed to burn as he flipped her around so her back was pressed up against his chest. He moved her hair to one side so he could whisper in her ear.

"Do not play games with me Victoria."

"I'm not; I want you to court me Erik."

Erik didn't know what to say for he was never in a position when the woman actually _wanted_ his attention. He needed to think fast for a long pause after such a comment would make her statement seem unwanted.

"Let's go back to my manor for tea."

"Erik, if we are to court I cannot go to your home without a chaperone. It would be improper."

"It doesn't matter; you will be with Caledon without a chaperone. More time spent with me is less time spent with Cal."

"Good point," Victoria said as both of them mounted their horses and they made their way back to the manor.

"I haven't seen the Duchess since last night." The butler stated as he served Caledon some tea.

"I don't understand, I saw her only a few moments ago." Caledon said nonchalantly as he stirred his tea and took a sip out of the porcelain cup.

Relief washed over the butler's face as he called out to the maid folding some sheets.

"The young Duchess is alright!"

The maid looked up from her chores and let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank the Lord she is safe. I was worried that she was struck by lightning last night."

Caledon almost choked on his tea. He settled the cup down with shaking hands.

"What ever do you mean? She was outside in the pouring rain last night?"

The butler cleared his throat to speak but the maid sought to it first.

"Yes sir, when she learned that her father had died, she became hysterical, said something about a man named Erik, grabbed her cloak, and ran out the front door."

"Well didn't anyone have enough sense to go after her?"

The maid looked down in shame.

"We were tending to her father's body when we heard the door slam. One of the servants ran outside, but she was out of sight."

"Did you say she said something about Erik?" Caledon asked as his knuckles went white.

The maid looked up once more in curiosity.

"Yes, do you know who this mysterious man is?"

Caledon's jaw clenched in fury. She went to that masked freak's house in the middle of the night? He could have defiled her. They could be lovers. He knew that he got there in the knick of time.

Victoria and Erik sat by the fireplace as he showed her the different powders to make the fire appear different colors. She would pick a color and he would create it for her. Erik was overjoyed when she agreed to stay for supper. He knew that she had forgotten Caledon waiting back at her home.

"Tell me about your life Erik." Victoria asked as she leaned against the leg of the armchair.

Erik sighed, "My life is of no interest." That was a lie if he ever heard one. Erik couldn't think of another man who was as well traveled or as cultured as he. But he didn't want her to know everything of his past. Erik didn't want to tell her of all the men he had killed in Persia or of almost being poisoned to death. He was not about to tell her such things.

"In time my sweet." Erik could say nothing more as he reached out to touch her silky hair but he pulled back at the last second. Victoria realized the quickness of his motion and snapped her head up to give him a look of confusion.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes; it's just that I don't think is should touch you without your permission."

Victoria gave him a soft smile as she took his hand and kissed his knuckles.

"You can touch me whenever you please." She said gently as she ran her delicate fingers over his soft skin.

"I have this lovely bottle of wine. Would you mind if I left you for a moment to retrieve it?" Erik asked as he stood up and brushed hid pants off.

"That would be much appreciated thank you."

Erik smiled at her politeness and strode away to get it. As he entered the wine hall he overheard the maids chattering.

"Did you happen to catch a glimpse of the man who arrived at the Duchess' house this early afternoon?" Matilda asked Jacqueline.

"No, I dare say I didn't. Who was he?" Jacqueline asked while sweeping the floor.

"Well I don't know his name but I will never forget his face. He was absolutely beautiful! His face was very distinguished, very…English. I dare say perfect match for that pretty Duchess."

"Really? Well he must have left already."

"Why do you say that Jacqueline?" Matilda asked wide-eyed.

Erik smirked at Matilda's fake innocence. She reminded him ever so well of Meg Giry it was uncanny.

"Well, the Duchess is here with Master Erik. I daresay he seems fond of her."

"Do you mean just fond of her, or _fond_ of her?"

"The latter, definitely; I think it's sweet. I daresay I haven't seen Master Erik with anyone else besides the handsome Persian, let alone a woman."

"That Persian is very good looking for a tawny man, don't you think?"

"Yes very," Jacqueline said in an annoyed tone. Erik could tell that she was not very fond of Matilda.

"Well, I'm sure that the handsome new arrival is still at the Duchess' home because I saw the servants bring in his luggage."

This caught Jacqueline's attention; "oh?"

"Yes, he is probably still there waiting for her to come home. He is probably her betrothed or something."

"That is odd, then why isn't she with the handsome noble?"

"I know; why would she want to spend her time with a older man who wears a mask to hide god-knows-what then a debonair man?"

"You are perfectly correct; I have no idea why."

"You were just talking about how lovely the young Duchess and Master Erik were together. Why the sudden change in mood?"

"All that I said was that I was happy that Erik was talking to another person besides the Persian and that he thought her charming. I said nothing of them marrying. Besides, who wouldn't think the Duchess a pretty woman?" Jacqueline snapped as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"You're right I don't know why she isn't over there with the aristocrat. If she isn't over there soon, I'll go over there and keep him company."

"Jesus Matilda, you wouldn't have a leg to stand on with that man. Those kinds of men prefer woman in big stuffy dresses who have money and are beautiful. Not nosey little wash-maids!" She hissed as she walked away, leaving Matilda in a huff.

All of a sudden Erik felt miserable as he forgot about the wine and walked back. Those maids had a point. Victoria didn't belong with him, and never would. He had to let her go. A pain wretched in his heart as he walked slowly back to where his new angel sat. He felt as though he was releasing her just like he released Christine. He knew that she would probably never speak to him again, but he had to do it. He choked back a sob as he saw her sitting there waiting for him. She turned around, a small smile playing on her seductive lips.

"Erik, did you forget the wine?" Victoria teased lightly.

"Yes," Erik said softly as he swallowed.

"Erik what is wrong?"

"I'm sorry Victoria; I don't think that we should go through this."

"What do you mean Erik?" Victoria asked as a worry line drew upon her forehead.

Erik swallowed once more as he continued.

"Me, courting you, it's not possible; I'm too old for you and you're a duchess. Our union would never work."

Victoria's face went from a look of hurt to one of pure rage. She nodded curtly and stood up, wiping her dress and grabbed her cape from the rack.

"Where are you going?"

Victoria stopped and slowly turned around. For the first time in a long time, Erik felt intimidated by the young woman.

"_I_ am going home monsieur, because I know that I have a man in my house that actually _wants_ to be with me. I am glad that you made me see that I will have absolutely _no_ friends that will treat me as a person rather than a title. Thank you ever so much monsieur for that disturbing yet much needed realization." She hissed as she put on her cloak and disappeared through the door.

Erik sighed and slumped in his armchair. He knew that he was unfair to her. She was lonely and untrusting. Erik laughed to himself for ironically having sympathy for Victoria.

"I see that bringing her back only to push her away again has become routine for you Erik." Nadir said in a sarcastic manner.

Erik looked up to see Nadir leaning against the door frame with a green apple in one hand and a carving knife in the other. He grazed the apple with the knife, slicing the green skin and snapping a piece off.

"Why in the most difficult moments of my life do you always magically appear?" Erik hissed as he rubbed his temples.

Nadir took a moment to chew and swallow his piece before answering.

"The Gods sent me from the heavens to disturb your brief moments of peace." Nadir said with a smirk as he entered the room and plopped in the armchair opposite him.

Erik peaked one golden eye at his only friend. Nadir, in his forties, was as strong and handsome a man as he was in his twenties. He was great looking, with his Persian tan and tall appearance. Erik knew that despite Nadir's muscular structure he could easily break his friend just like any other man. But a pang of jealousy ran up his veins when he realized that Nadir could walk through the nearby village and be admired for his beauty. Erik would never have that luxury.

"Be careful my friend. As you are well aware, I can easily forget my civility."

Nadir snorted and put another piece of apple in his mouth.

"I am well aware of your temper Erik, as I'm sure the young Duchess is aware of it as well."

"I would love to strangle you right now." Erik hissed as he clenched his fists.

"Be careful my friend, I can still throw a knife." Nadir joked, closing one eye and pretending to aim the carving knife at Erik.

Erik sighed and pushed himself off the armchair. He walked strait towards the window and peered outside the curtain. Erik watched Victoria as the stable boy secured her horse's saddle and helped her mount the white mare. Victoria peered over her shoulder as if she knew Erik was watching her from the window. She looked lovely as she gave him a glare with her wavy hair blowing in the wind and the contrast of her black cloak against the white coat of her horse. Victoria gave a final kick and with that she made her journey back to her home.

"Do you think she'll ever come back?" Erik asked softly; Nadir heard the melancholy in his voice and gave him an honest answer.

"Not unless you invite her, no. You refused her friendship and her affections. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Erik took one more look and closed the curtain.

"Sir, the Duchess has arrived." The butler said as Victoria walked in behind him.

"So she has; you may leave." Caledon said as he closed his book and stood up.

"Now that we are alone, we can talk." He said as he made his way to her. Victoria was slightly frightened and instinctively backed up. His presence was impressive. He was truly a beautiful man.

"What exactly would you like to discuss?"

"I would love to discuss why you went to a man's house unaccompanied by a chaperone or even a gentleman?"

Victoria closed her eyes to calm herself down. She would not give Caledon the satisfaction of seeing her angry.

"You are right about one thing; I should have never gone over that despicable man's house. But it still doesn't give you the right to talk to me like an inferior. Remember your place dear sir. You are in my house and _I_ am a Duchess. You are lucky that no other noble is around to see your atrocious behavior. You may be rich but remember that I hold the title." She hissed as she turned around to leave. He snatched her arm roughly and backed her into the nearest wall.

"I am only looking out for your safety. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Victoria's back ached from being pushed into the wall roughly by Caledon's hand.

"As touching as that sounds. I really think that you should save your breath for I am aware of your real motives. If you really think that you can end your father's life-long struggle of marrying a royal then you are seriously mistaken. You will get no further with me. Now release me before I rethink your invitation into my home."

Caledon's jaw tightened as he released her arm and backed away.

"I so do hate the ways of women."

Victoria straitened herself out but stopped when she heard those words escape his lips. She couldn't help herself.

"I beg pardon?"

"You women with your high standards and your constant pretend anger; I don't know how we men put up with it."

"You then misapprehend me, my anger is very real, as well as my distaste."

Victoria said as she disappeared into the darkness of the corridors.

Well….whatcha think? REVIEWSSSSSSS and remember if you have any suggestions on how to continue it. MESSAGE ME!


End file.
